Join VA
by kate882
Summary: you get to become a vampire or a half-vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I just need this info to put u in my story by the way I do need some teachers and guardians cuz this is a different school I don't want like a bunch of new people in there it's been done so different school**

Name:

Dhampir or Moroi:

Boy or girl:

Grade/teacher and if so what class:

(Moroi only) element (can only have so many spirt users put a back up one if that's what u want cuz I don't know if I can):

Appearance:

Personality:

Do u want me to match you up with another person or not:

Bf/Gf? If so what do they look like and their names:

Tall or short:

Anything else you think I should know even if it's something stupid I don't really care it could help me write you better:

**Yep I think that's everything anyway I will be in this to as Kate Lockhart I will try to get picks off the internet of people that look like your descriptions but I don't know if I can never tried to before **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok some of you guys I don't think you understand because you keep asking about the other characters but what I said in the A/N was that it was at a different school no VA I mean we might take a field trip there but we go to a different school and for clarification when I said match up I meant like BF/GF cuz ur going to have a roommate either way it's the rules of the academy and some of u are saying 'if u pick me for ur story' im letting everyone in I might not be able to fit in all of ur backgrounds –some of them- just for time space but I will put everyone in even if not all in the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just wanted to say not all of u will be in the first chapter but everyone will be in the story hope you guys like it**

Chris and Mina where sitting in the back of AP history passing notes. Kate was fixing her eyeliner that had smeared when she fell asleep, and Ava was trying desperately to stay awake. Everyone else was at least sort of paying attention. Still almost everyone had to admit it was boring.

"Mr. Vladescu and Ms. Vrsiles pas it to the front." He said looking at the note the two French students had been passing. Everyone looked up in interest. Chelse who had been listening to her IPod and still somehow managing to take notes on whatever was being said was barley containing her own laughter.

The note finally got to the teacher, and everyone leaned forward waiting to hear what had been written. He unfolded the paper. "It's in French." He stated. That explained the smug look on the two's face's. those looks vanished at the next words that left the teachers mouth. "So I suppose that it's a good thing I speak French."

"That's what she said!" yelled out Cierra. All the guys and some of the girls in the class laughed.

"Detention." Cierra cursed, but the teacher ignored that.

"Now one of you has written in purple pin. Is it safe to assume that was Mina?" he asked. Chris held up a purple pen. Everyone laughed.

"Dude why do you have that?" Willy asked.

"I had to write with something." Chris answered, and Kate's head snapped up.

"Your accent is so cool!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Kate you where talking to him yesterday. You already told him that. And before you say it you told me that already too." Alisa said her Russian accent letting everyone know what she was talking about. Kate lowered her head.

The teacher went on to read the note that just turned out to be a bunch of stuff about how different it was at St. Anderson academy than it was being home schooled in France.

Class let out and every one ran out.

**Ok that's the first chapter tell me what you guys think**


	4. Chapter 4

There was music blasting - not loud enough for teachers or non welcome people to hear- in the woods where a huge - really huge- group of kids where gathered.

Lendsy Roxas

Kate Lockhart

Mina Versailles

Alexandra Ozera

Amber Badica

Chris Vladescu

Isabella Fernandez

Abby Ozera

Jazzmine Unnati

Ashley Smith

Chels Purst

Willy Purst

Sam Duke - one of 2 Guardians with them

Ava Henderson

Aubrey Ozera

Twins

Audrey Ozera

Lizzy Zeklos

Matts Anisimov - other Guardian

Lexa Badica

Jason Drozdov

Helen Drake

Tabitha Ivashkov

Bonded

Alisa Ivashkov Dragomir

Taylor Dun

Vasya Ramon

Analissa Brooks

Cierra Nugent

They where all there to practice fighting Dhampir and Moroi alike. We had every one that would admit out loud that they suported Moroi fighting. The Dhampirs helped the Moroi with hand to hand, The Guardians helped the Novices with hand to hand, the Moroi helped each other with magic, and the Moroi helped the Dhampirs with fighting against magic - in case there where evil ones out there that needed to be fought. So everyone was helping some one with something.

"Can we change the song?" Lendsy yelled as she shot some fire at Audrey who blocked it with water.

All the Moroi glanced at her, but the Dhampirs didn't even glance because that was in their training. Still a few of them gave sharp nods in agreement.

The song playing was Animal by Neon Trees. A few people said no, but Chels made a quick move that put Taylor on the Ground, and changed it to Katy Perry. All the guys exept Willy who knew hw would get no where protested.

"Guys we are not going to find one song that we all like so shut up! And then turn it to Breaking Benjamin." Kate said not even Looking away from Cierra as the spared.

Jason- who was still waiting for Chris to finish his fight because that's who he wanted to spar with- walked over and put on Panic at the Disco. Kate Lendsy and a few others cheered, while some just looked confused, but no one really felt like changing it. So they all continued fighting. That is until some one yelled teacher, and all the music went off. They all stopped fighting. Then everyone was running for the trees.

There plan was clime into the trees, and not be spotted. The Dhampirs all got higher up, but because the Moroi had been working with them for a while they still got pretty high up.

The teacher - a short blond guy with a black eye courtesy of Cierra - walked into the woods. Then he just fell over. Everyone scrambled down the trees to make sure he was fine. Tabitha put her ear to his chest. "He has no heart beat!" she all most shrieked. Alisa ran up to comfort her.

Most of the Moroi looked discussed like they might vomit. The Dhampires looked sad, but they where used to it because of the Strigoi. Still the thought going through everyone's head was what was going on. He had walked in looking like a Zombie to the exact spot they where training then just dropped dead. It was almost as if someone wanted them to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey all i just made a new face book page for all my revewers for when i like forget to update for to long or yall want me to update faster you can yell at me about not updating fast enough or i can let you know about y im not updating look me up as Kate Lockheart my pic is an animi girl with purple hair :)


End file.
